


Rainbow Revelations

by TheRainbowFox



Series: Thasmin Week - January 19 [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, LGBTQ Character, Parades, Pride, Protectiveness, Thasmin Week (Doctor Who), Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: Yaz has a reminder to go to London Pride, but never makes it. The Doctor is instantly curious about what the whole thing is about. After a brief explanation, the TARDIS whisks them off to the event, where Yaz has to 'defend' her Doctor.





	Rainbow Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I love this coincidence of people placing this in London Pride   
> It's amazing  
> Have some pure, unfiltered fluff  
> And a protective Yaz  
> She protecc, she attac, but do she get love back?

Thasmin Week – Prompt Five – Pride

 

There had been adventure after chaotic adventure for at least a week now. Or, it felt that long. The Doctor had taken her companions to various planets in the universe, as well as various time periods, and all of them had culminated into some big escape or day-saving plan. Stopping a civil war, calming a giant sea monster, averting a planetary implosion…It was all a bit much.

 The Doctor was dancing around the console, as usual, pressing buttons and pulling levers as the TARDIS buzzed and beeped alongside her. Ryan, Graham and Yaz slowly filed into the console room. All of them looking varying levels of worn down or just plain exhausted. Upon hearing the movement, the Time Lord spun around with a half-smile.

 “Back home, just like I promised. I’m still really sorry about all that. The TARDIS…likes to take me where I need to be. Told me herself once. But yeah, she’s sorry too. Kind of. In her own way. Which is why we’re back on Earth. Looks like the beginning of July actually. Hope that’s not too bad for you.”

 Graham made his way over to the coat rack, discarding his jacket on one of the hooks.

 “Ah, it’s alright with me Doc. Retired, remember? Not exactly a lot going on for me these days.”

 Ryan pulled out his phone, checking for Earth Standard time rather than TARDIS Space Time. With a cheerful hum, he put the phone and his hands in his hoodie pockets.

 “All done with my NVQ now, all I got to go back to is job hunting. Swear there used to be more around when I was studying.”

 Yaz made her way over to the console, leaning back against one of the glowing crystal columns and feeling the hum of the TARDIS reverberate through her. By now she had grown accustomed to their unconventional home.

 “What’s the exact date though, Doctor. My phone’s doing the thing again where it’s not gone back to Earth-mode. Still says its 1972.”

 Having previously looked at his own phone, Ryan piped up before the Doctor even had time to open her mouth, causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

 “July 6th. Pretty sure that’s right, ey Doctor?”

 “Ten point to Ryan! Although you know how much I hate being beaten to a question. Not gonna dock you any points though, I’m too nice.”

 Something about that date made Yaz pause for thought. It was familiar in a way she couldn’t quite work out. She was pulled back to reality by the sound of Graham opening the TARDIS doors and making an odd noise.

 “Blimey. Didn’t expect home to be as hot as that planet from a few days ago.”

 “Well, this is where me and grandad get off. Yaz, keep your sound on, yeah? Feel like my dad’s gonna bother me and I kinda want an excuse not to go see him. Y’know. Still don’t exactly feel right about this whole ‘reconnecting’ thing.”

 

Stepping away from the column, Yaz pulled out her phone and flicked the tiny switch at the side, before waving it on front of her face. Ryan smiled, waving back as he walked out into the warm summer air. With a wave of his own, Graham quickly followed behind, leaving the TARDIS to shut her own doors with a sharp beep. A series of vibration caused Yaz to flip her phone back around, laughing as it finally caught up to the correct time. Across her screen flashed a reminder.

 “You did say July 6th, right Doctor? Well,  Ryan did.”

 Coming around the console to stand a few paces away from the young woman, the doctor smiled and nodded her head.

 “Yep. One hundred percent sure this time. Why d’you ask? Don’t tell me I missed an important date again.”

 Brown eyes lingered across the phone screen, before a hand came and took it from her grasp. Yaz was used to the Doctor taking her phone, she even gave her the passcode for it. Something that Ryan had mocked her for, for weeks. She thought nothing of it until her friend joked about how ‘that’s a thing couples do’, which always put her on the defensive. Confusion quickly spread across the Time Lord’s face as she turned the phone screen towards her companion.

 “Yaz, what’s ‘London Pride’, and why is there a reminder for it?”

 Having been lost to her own thoughts, Yaz completely forgot to be embarrassed, until warmth began to spread across her neck and cheeks. After the incident with the spiders, Yaz confided in Ryan about her bisexuality. Or, more had it dragged out of her after she accidentally let slip that her mother asked the same ‘are you seeing each other’ question to the Doctor. Graham eventually got in on the small piece of personal information, following up with ‘kinda guessed that but it’s fine’.

 Taking her phone back and turning her eyes back to the console, Yaz felt the anxiety starting to kick in. She trusted the Doctor, and was convinced that she knew already considering her mother’s incessant questioning, but they had never actually spoken about it personally before. And considering her kind-of-a-big-deal crush of the Time Lord, she feared for what would happen if she opened up about it.

 But the Doctor was only asking about the event, not her, which was much safer. For now at least.

 “It’s an event. In London. Biggest in the country actually. Always wanted to go there, but never got the chance with work and studies and all. Plus, nobody to go with anyway, so I never went.”

 The Doctor placed her hands in her coat pockets, expression softening. Yaz  turned her eyes back, recognising it from many shared moments together. Normally with her talking about her feelings, or wishes, or asking requests.

 “Pride is…well, this is probably gonna sound weird to you, Pride is where thousands of people go to…be proud of themselves. Of their identity. But it’s very specific and personal and…”

 With a small nod, she was urged on.

“Mostly it’s for people who don’t follow ‘the norm’. Like, you’ve got people who’ve changed gender. Or people that don’t have one. Or then there’s people…people who are attracted to the same gender, or both, or neither. And it’s to celebrate all that, especially because a lot of people still don’t accept that kind of thing.”

 

As silence fell, Yaz wondered if she had shared too much information. Two hands came to rest on her shoulders as the Doctor smiled wide.

 “Oh! That’s what it is? Sorry, got a bit lost for a moment there, forgot you humans always have to put labels on everything. None of that matters where I come from. I mean, look at me. I was a white haired Scotsman remember? Been loads of blokes, twelve to be precise. Body and gender and orientation are all relative. Way in the distant future, labels don’t exist. You just are and do whatever you want. Nobody cares.”

_‘Well, that went better than expected. Why did I even doubt it.’_

 “Actually, if you wanna go to pride, then that means…OOOOH!”

 Yaz felt the heat in her face rising further, but she still smiled back. The doctor pulled away and skipped over to the console, messing with more buttons.

 “That means Yaz fits into this whole weird labelling system! Sorry, bit rude, that. I don’t mean weird as in bad, I mean weird as in I don’t get it and all. If you don’t mind me asking, which label?”

 “Uh..”

 The young woman paused. Normally, she would just say. But considering the Doctor had just admitted a lack of understanding, it meant Yaz had to find a new set of words to use.

 “Would it help if I told you about some of my friends? Make you feel less alone?”

 There was barely any time to respond before the Doctor set off on another ramble.

 “First off there’s Jack. But he’s from the 51st century so I guess that doesn’t really count. He basically flirts with anything. Seriously wound me up that did. Kinda wondered about Amy. I mean, she married Rory and had a kid, but she also flirted with herself when she met herself. That was weird. River had both husbands and wives. I was one of them. Husband, I mean. Oh and Bill, can’t forget about lovely Bill. She only liked women. There was someone else too…still can’t remember.”

 So many different people to register. Yaz made her way back to the console, finally shaking the awful blush. It never occurred to her that the Doctor had travelled with so many people before them. A few, yes. But, considering she just mentioned having been twelve other people, it was no longer out of the realms of possibility. She wasn’t sure if that thought filled her with dread or not. How could someone live through being so many different people?

 “What I’m trying to say Yaz, is that none of this matters to me. In the nicest way possible. But, that doesn’t stop me being curious.”

 In that moment, it felt okay to talk about it.

“Well, guess you can put me in the both pile. Kind of why my mum asked you that awful question…She even asked Ryan too! God, I was so embarrassed.”

 

As the Doctor’s laugh rang out through the TARDIS, Yaz turned towards her and quirked an eyebrow. She was feeling brave.

 “What about you then, Doctor? You wanna fit in some awfully contrived human label with me?”

 “Dunno really. Haven’t exactly thought about it. There’s been no time. Each time is different. I mean, when you spend so many times being a bloke, liking the opposite sex is just…natural. And I kinda feel like being a woman now doesn’t really change that? I’m still me. Sort of. Maybe. For all intents and purposes I’m the Doctor. Male or female or whatever else never was a factor. I just…sorta liked people. Although I felt proper weird back in Montgomery when Graham was pretending to be my husband. Not impressed when he put his arm around me. Nice guy, reminds me of the Scotsman just less angry, but not my thing. OH that means I guess I’m more like Bill! Huh. That’s a thought. Guess she rubbed off on me. Wait, no, that sounds bad.”

 Rambling on again, as usual, the Doctor danced around the console and pulled a lever, causing the TARDIS to fly off into the unknown. As Yaz held on to one of the small handles, her mind began to wander off.

_‘Oh…didn’t see that one coming…wait…if the Doctor…and I’m…and I have a…oh god PLEASE SAY RYAN AND GRAHAM HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THIS.’_

 With only the quietest murmur, the TARDIS landed. The Doctor almost made a beeline for the doors, before turning around and noticing that her companion remained on the other side of the console. With a skip in her step, she came to stand in front of her again.

 “You alright Yaz?”

 Having being broken out of her panic by soft words, Yaz quickly nodded her head before coming up with the worst-best idea ever.

 “Yeah, fine. Just thinking. See, these events are really full of people. I mean, mega crowded. And they all go out and wear bright colours and-”

 Her words were cut off by an excited series of claps.

 “Oh! Yaz! Does that mean what I think it means, because if it does then you’re coming with me to the TARDIS wardrobe right now.”

 

Fingers wrapped around her arm as the Doctor pulled her away from the console and through the main corridor of the TARDIS. With an almost irritated beep emanating from the ship, the corridor soon became a vast open wardrobe. Rows of draws and shelves and hanging rails lined several walls, all full of the weirdest assortment of clothes Yaz had ever seen. And, unsurprisingly, most of them were male-leaning.

 “So. Come on then Yaz. What’re we gonna get dressed up in?”

 Watching the blonde dance around the wide room caused Yaz to snicker, trying to hide her face behind her hand.

 “Doctor. There isn’t really much you can add. To your outfit, I mean. You’re already well on your way to fitting in.”

 Peering out from behind a tall railing of suits, the Doctor frowned.

 “How am I fitting in? I only got these because I liked them.”

 “I know that. But have you seen how many rainbows you’re wearing?”

 “Yeah? What about them?”

 “Honestly. They’re a giant calling card. You’re like a walking advertising board.”

_‘Which is why I questioned your fashion choices back then…mixed signals much…’_

 

The Doctor vanished behind the railing, loudly muttering away to herself as she dug around through piles of old and new belongings. Yaz wandered around to the other side of the room, trying to picture how the Doctor came to own so many clothes. She saw a lot from Earth history; Victorian, Edwardian, 60’s, 70’s, even some from the turn of the century. There were also many things that she had no idea about, all of which looked completely alien to her and probably were.

 As Yaz trailed her fingers across another row of suits, serious how did she own so many, she felt something tap against her shoulder. As she turned around, it was impossible not to smile. With hands in her pockets, the Doctor had come back with some very striking fashion choices.

 

Rainbow suspenders replaced her mustard yellow set.

A faded rainbow belt hung loosely around her blue trousers, totally redundant in function.

Rainbow socks peeked out from beneath her brown boots.

She had even swapped her usual t-shirt out for something with a more vibrant set of stripes across the front.

 

Combining everything with a lack of coat and rolled up sleeves, Yaz thought she was about to have a mini heart-attack. Somehow, the Doctor looked even more…

 “So? Think this will work? I kinda like it.”

 “I…uh…yeah. Yeah that definitely fits in with what’s going on. How did you even find all that?”

 The Doctor began to rock back and forth on her heels, smiling sheepishly.

 “Blame the TARDIS. She’s very good at bringing things in for me. And I feel like she’s having a bit too much fun right now. I think she wants to put paint on my face too. But never mind that, we need to find something for you to wear. Come on!”

 

 By the time the Doctor and Yaz exited the TARDIS, the parade had started off in full swing. Despite having just been given the equivalence of a makeover, Yaz felt surprisingly comfortable. Although, it had taken a long time between a hyper-critical Time Lord and an easily amused ship. Opting for a similarly ‘tame’ approach, after being handed a multitude of summer dresses, Yaz had settled on simply swapping out for a rainbow t-shirt and tying her hair up with a scarf in the bisexual flag colours.

 “Woah, this is proper amazing. Just look at it all! All you wonderful humans being happy and celebrating and being nice. Does my hearts the world of good, this.”

 Walking through the immensely crowded street was a chore, especially when trying to find somewhere to get a view of the parade. Eventually, the Doctor found a small gap that the pair of them could squeeze into. She held out her hand and smiled. Yaz faltered for a moment, before taking hold and feeling herself being dragged into the mass of people. With the burning summer sun beating down on her, being trapped in amongst the masses was hardly the best idea. But considering the Doctor desperately wanted to take a look, she let it slide.

 Yaz shuffled in besides the Doctor, mentally noting how close they were. A similar thing had occurred back on the Tsuranga, when the Time Lord backed her into a corner away from the creepily-adorable Pting. Since then, she had slowly been getting further into the Doctor’s personal space, either consciously or subconsciously. Arms wrapped around her shoulder as the Doctor rested her head atop her own, craning her neck to watch the parade.

 “Can you see down there?”

 “What do you mean, down there? I’m not that much shorter than you, you know. But yeah, I can. Thanks.”

 

The parade was intense; giant floats, banners everywhere, people from all walks of life singing and chanting. Yaz had always been amazed at how open people were at Pride celebrations. It was like everyone stopped caring for a day, before going back into hiding from the world. It was sad, and beautiful. She remembered how she told her parents, after the year from hell at school. How she had gotten into fights over how she was, how the other kids bullied her. Sonya took the longest time to come around, but eventually the sibling bickering quietened down.

 “Oh?”

 The Doctor felt something tugging the back of her suspenders, causing her to stumble before turning around. Yaz twisted her head around, wondering what had caused the blonde to move. Hazel-green eyes looked up at another woman. With cropped brown hair and a leather jacket not too dissimilar from the one she owned herself, Yaz felt herself go on guard.

 “Hey there. Liking the look you got goin’ on. A bit cliché but still cute. Fancy coming to get a drink? I’ll buy.”

 Brows furrowing and opening her mouth to retort, her eyes quickly dropped towards her companion. Yaz gritted her teeth and pushed past the guys besides her, squaring up between the Doctor and the impertinent stranger. Falling back on her police training, she tried to respond with a smile.

“Sorry, but I don’t appreciate random people coming on to my girlfriend like that. Do you mind?”

_‘REALLY? That’s what you’re going with? Not friend or best mate or anything?!’_

 Clicking her teeth and rolling her eyes, the other woman pushed back through the crowd and vanished out of sight. Yaz could hear her heart beating furiously, drowning out the sound of music and cheers. Adrenaline rush subsided into fear as realisation dawned. Clutching to the sides of her jeans, she took a deep breath and braved turning back around. Mentally, she prepared her apology.

 “Doctor, I-”

 “Did someone just try and chat me up? _Seriously_? They sounded just as bad as Jack. Worse even. Didn’t think that was possible. New experience though, haven’t had that happen since I was a man. Too many people liked the one in the blue suit.”

 Yaz let go of her held breath, one hand tentatively reaching up to touch the bare forearm of the Doctor.

 “But…I just…were you not bothered by that?”

 “Bothered by what?”

 “By what I said…”

 A pale hand came to rest atop her own.

 “What? You just saved me from being whisked off with some kinda creepy lady. How can I be bothered by that? I mean, she didn’t really look the type to be bothered by anything, and then you just absolutely side-winded her. Yaz, you’re amazing! Absolutely amazing. Besides, you’re not wrong. By your standards we are girlfriends. Now come on, there’s a giant unicorn float coming up and I don’t wanna miss it!”

 

Placing her hands on her companion’s hips, the Doctor spun both of them back around to look at the parade before wrapping them around Yaz’s waist protectively. However, there was nothing left in the young woman’s brain that was paying attention to the parade. Or the event. Or anything else going on with the world around her.

 

_‘We are girlfriends.’_

_‘We are girlfriends.’_

_‘We are girlfriends.’_

 

Surely there was a much needed pause between those two words?

Surely the Doctor had her word meanings mixed up?

Surely the Doctor didn’t accidentally give her hope, hope that was big enough to inflate her crush to insane levels?

 

Yasmin Khan swore her heart skipped a beat. Or ten. And she swore she was going to get answers about that dubiously ambiguous statement. But until then, she was more than happy to lean back into the Time Lord’s touch and enjoy the moment. After all, quiet time with the Doctor was limited, and so was any kind of physical contact. And feeling her buzzing with excitement from the parade was all she needed to feel content.


End file.
